It's To die for
by GoHansGuRlViDel3
Summary: Sakura has turned evil and everyone is after her...even Syaoran. They must kill her before she destroys the entire universe with Shi-Yu by her side! rating will change in later chaps. R/R mayb S+S in later chapters
1. The Capture

Konnichiwa Minna! It's Sakura and I just wanted to say that this is my new story and if you like this one, please tell me or email me or review please! Thank you!  
  
( ) Author's notes "____" someone speaking italicized someone thinking  
  
ENJOY!!  
  
She was running.running away from everything. It was raining and the sky was dark. She slipped and fell in a puddle. She started crying and she heard Syaoran gaining on her.  
  
"Sakura! Come back! Onegai!"  
  
I can't go back to him. Everything's gone wrong! Tomoyo's really sick, Eriol went back to England, Toya moved to America, Dad is with Ms. Daidouji visiting Toya, and Syaoran doesn't love me! Or does he..NO! He doesn't! I saw him kissing Meilin! I have no one now! I am all alone!  
  
Sakura turned around and saw Syaoran gaining on her again. She got up and started running. She took out her Star Wand and held it in front of her. "Key of the star with powers burning bright..reveal the staff and shine your light! RELEASE!" she chanted. "Fly Card!"  
  
As soon as wings appeared on her back, she flew away.  
  
Syaoran saw her fly away and he slowed down and fell to the ground, and a single tear slid down his cheek.  
  
"Ying Fa," he closed his eyes.  
  
Sakura looked down and saw Syaoran on the ground. She closed her eyes.  
  
"Xiao-lang," she cried.  
  
Suddenly, she looked up and saw the dark clouds forming a tornado-like whirlwind. A creature, somewhat resembling a butterfly (A/N gomen ne I couldn't think of anything else ^ ^') came out of the whirlwind.  
  
"My name is Emerald Moon, guardian of Shi-Yu, demon of the Earth. He has sent for you." she grinned wickedly.  
  
Sakura halted and started flying backwards toward Syaoran.  
  
"S-Shi Yu? W-Who's that?"  
  
Emerald Moon smirked. "You heard me. Now, you are coming with me."  
  
Emerald Moon chanted a Chinese spell and vines went shooting out in Sakura's direction and she gasped. She dodged the vines just in time but the came up behind her and bound her. She gasped when it started squeezing her.  
  
Then suddenly she thrust forward and was sucked in the swirling back clouds with Emerald following behind her.  
  
"AHHHH!"  
  
And that is where our story begins. 


	2. Two Years Later

Konnichiwa Minna! It's Sakura-chan again and this is the 2nd chapter of "It's to die for"!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CCS! I wish I did but I don't! Ok? lol  
  
"quotes"- a person talking italicized- a person thinking (parentheses)- Author's notes  
  
I thank all of you for reviewing my other stories and poems and since you want me to keep going, I'll keep going for my fans! ^~ I love you all! The CCS gang is 14 (in the first chapter) and obviously 16 in this chapter lol  
  
OK ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
It's to Die For chapter 2  
  
  
  
Two Years Later  
  
  
  
It's been two years since Emerald Moon took Sakura and everybody was starting to wonder why Sakura didn't come back yet.  
  
Syaoran was sitting in class and he couldn't help but wonder why Shi-Yu was after such an innocent girl like Sakura. He sighed quite loudly and the teacher looked up.  
  
"Li-kun? Is there a problem?" he glared.  
  
He looked up. "Iie, Sensei," he replied.  
  
The day went rather quickly for Syaoran and when the bell rang, he ran home.  
  
When everyone left school, it was raining. Syaoran was the only one who forgot to bring his umbrella, so he had to run home in the rain.  
  
He was running home and as he was running, he slipped in a puddle. He realized that ever since Sakura left, he had been so out of it. He couldn't train or focus or anything. He needed her.  
  
He looked up into the sky as it was starting to rain heavier. Sakura... where are you? Why don't you come back to me?  
  
He got up slowly, and started walking back to his house. He ran up the stairs of his apartment. He walked to his door and noticed it was unlocked. Hmmm.  
  
He walked into his apartment and all the lights were off.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone here?" he asked. As he said that, a pair of arms circled around his waist. Syaoran gasped and was about to attack but realized the intruder was a girl. Maybe Sakura forgave me and came back...  
  
Syaoran said a chant and the lights turned on. He turned around and came face to face with his worst nightmare.  
  
"M-Meilin!?!? What are you DOING here!?!?!?" Syaoran tried to back away, but instead fell on the ground with Meilin landing on top of him.  
  
"Aww come on Syaoran! You know you're happy to see me!" she smiled. And nuzzled her head in his chest. Syaoran made a disgusted face.  
  
"Don't you get it?! I don't love you Meilin! I love Sakura! You're the one who made her leave! When she saw you kissing me, she guessed that I loved you! Well you know what? I HATE YOU!"  
  
And with that, Syaoran threw Meilin off of him. Meilin fell back on the floor landing on her butt. She stood up angrily.  
  
"Don't you understand?! Sakura's not coming back Xiao-lang. she's just not! Deal with it! She's been gone for two years already. doesn't that give you a clue that she doesn't want to come back!?" she yelled angrily at him.  
  
Syaoran squeezed his eyes shut tight. "NO! She will come back! I know it! You just wait Meilin. you'll see! She'll be back!"  
  
Meilin growled in frustration. "Just because she comes back, doesn't mean she loves you!"  
  
Meilin heard Syaoran gasp. Syaoran looked down.  
  
"You're right, Meilin. that doesn't mean she will love me, but I will wait for her, because I love her. Unlike you," he frowned. "You don't give up Meilin. I won't ever love you like I love Sakura.. just give up." He said, looking at her.  
  
"Errr I won't give up because I will get you either way. because of our engagement. I must agree to and you will be mine," she grinned wickedly.  
  
Syaoran looked at her. "Baka. then I will just run away with or without Sakura. I had a feeling she loved me because we were together for some time but we never told each other.and you blew it for me, Meilin! And I will never forgive you for doing that!" Syaoran tried to hold back his tears, but one single teardrop fell from his eye.  
  
Meilin smiled. "You'd be surprised how she felt now." And with that, she walked out. Syaoran stared at the door confused. He sighed and went and sat down on his couch.  
  
No matter where you are, I will always love you, Sakura. And I will always wait till you come back me.  
  
END OF CHAP 2!!  
  
I thank all of you AGAIN for the reviews you put on my other two stories and you all gave me encouragement to keep writing! ^ ^ ARIGATOU!!! Please R/R this Chapter... I appreciate it!  
  
^Sakura^ 


	3. She's Back!

Konnichiwa minna! It's Sakura again and I will only keep going with this story if people won't review. .so review please! Lolz well this is chapter 3 of "It's To Die For" and for all my fans out there, I hope you enjoy it! ^ ^  
  
OOOHHH and a answer to some of your questions: Meilin was kissing Syaoran because. uh because..*thinks* I don't know! lol I just put it as that lol don't ask!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF CCS EXCEPT MY DRAWINGS!  
  
"_______"- someone talking '______' someone thinking (A/N)-  
  
It's To Die For  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Syaoran was walking home in the bright sunshine, though it wasn't a happy day. He wasn't watching where he was going and he bumped into someone and he fell back and landed on his bottom.  
  
"Gomen ne," he said, rubbing his bottom (A/N: lol..bottom that's funny) "I wasn't watching where I was going."  
  
He looked up. When he saw the young girl, he gasped. 'Sakura..'  
  
"Errr. what is your problem?! Running into people! You are so rude! How dare you rude, conceited jerk!"  
  
He winced at her tone and she looked up angrily and gasped.  
  
"Li-kun?!" she yelled, even more mad.  
  
Syaoran felt his world shatter as she called him by his last name.  
  
"S-Sakura?" he asked, couldn't believe it was she. Syaoran looked her up and down. 'She really has grown to be more beautiful..' he thought blushing.  
  
"What do you want!?" she asked angrily.  
  
Syaoran was about to cry almost but he kept his pride. "S-Sakura..w-what's wrong?" he asked. 'That was the wrong question..'  
  
Her eyes went wide. "W-What is wrong!? I can't believe you don't know!"  
  
Syaoran knew why. It was because Meilin had kissed him. Syaoran reached out a hand to Sakura. "It wasn't what it looked like, Sakura." Sakura smacked his hand away. "Yes it was! It is everything to me and you know it!" she sobbed. "I hate you." she whispered lowly. Syaoran gasped and before he had a chance to say anything Sakura ran away.  
  
'It's now or never Syaoran. you have to tell her eventually..' Syaoran ran after her. 'I can't give up on her, she's changed so much. she's not the Sakura we all knew,' he thought as he ran after her.  
  
It started to rain, actually pour. He sighed. 'Can this get any worse," he thought.  
  
All of a sudden he looked up and Sakura wasn't there running in front of him any more. He stopped running. 'W-what?'  
  
He looked around and Sakura was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, he heard a rustling in the bushes and turned around quickly. All of a sudden, Sakura jumped out of the bushes with a sword held high above her head. Syaoran gasped, and jumped back just in time.  
  
"Sakura what are doing!?" Syaoran tried to yell over the sound of the rain.  
  
"I'm going to kill you," she whispered panting for air. Syaoran's eyes went wide eyed. 'Dammit, she can kill me.. I can't beat her when she is possessed, and I can't fight her..'  
  
Sakura was watching Syaoran stand there. "Well? Are you going to just stand there? Give up that easy?" She laughed. "You were always a coward.." she grinned.  
  
'She's right,' Syaoran said and looked down. 'I couldn't even confess to her what I felt,' he sighed.  
  
Sakura smirked. 'He's giving up.." Sakura launched at Syaoran to quick for Syaoran to realize that she attacked and he didn't move quick enough and the blade sliced his shirt 'She's got great aim..'  
  
Syaoran thought, 'I have to beat her, but I cant her,' he grinned. He took out his sword and started to become part of her game and he grinned.  
  
"Come on Sakura? Scared are we?" he grinned. Sakura growled. He launched at her and he dodged her sword. Sakura gasped and almost fell to the ground, but Syaoran caught her which caught her off guard. Syaoran grabbed the sword out of Sakura's hand and placed her back on the ground. Sakura gasped.  
  
"I won," he grinned.  
  
Sakura growled and tried to kick Syaoran but he blocked it and instead of retreating, he went to kick Sakura in the head and she closed her eyes, waiting for impact but it never came.  
  
She opened one eye and looked at Syaoran and saw him grinning. She smirked.  
  
"You still may be stronger then me, but I will be stronger than you eventually.." she grinned and with that, she disappeared. He sighed. 'She'll be back..'  
  
Syaoran started to walk home and opened the door. He came face to face with Meilin and she smiled. 'Oh no..'  
  
END  
  
That is the end of Chapter 3! Please review!! I thank all of you again (the very few of you ^ ^') that reveiewed my poem and the other chapters of this story..please keep reviewing and I will keep updating!! Till next time, Sakura here!  
  
Next Chapter: "Training with Shi-Yu" 


	4. Training With Takashi

Konnichiwa minna! It's Sakura again! ! I know I know heh I haven't updated in A LONG TIME lol and I know a lot of you were waiting for the next chapter so here it is! lolz well, I thank everyone again for updating all my other stories! lolz I know I say that every time but I need to thank all my fans! lolz WELL this is the FOURTH chapter of "It's To Die for" so please R/R if you read! Thank you! ENJOY!!!  
  
"_______"- Someone talking  
  
'________'- Someone thinking (A/N)- author's notes  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It's To Die For  
  
Chapter 4 - Training With Takashi  
  
Sakura was heading back to headquarters and sighed. She almost killed him. She was so close! She didn't know why, but all her hatred was directed toward Syaoran and only Syaoran. She needed to train harder.  
  
She walked through the doors of his chamber and saw him sitting on his throne. He was the demon of the Earth, after all.  
  
She walked up to him and bowed. He looked down at her.  
  
"Well? How did it go? Did you kill him?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.  
  
Sakura answered hesitantly. "N-no."  
  
Shi-Yu got very mad. "Why not!!??" he yelled at her. He flew down next to her, his robe flying behind him. She gasped when he smacked her.  
  
"I was being very easy on you. That isn't how I treat most of my people. I usually kill them, but for you I will make an exception." He smirked. "Don't fail or I will have to kill you as well. I could easily kill him but I want you to have the opportunity." She smiled at him.  
  
"I just need to get stronger, Master Shi-Yu. I need training. I need someone to teach me the best fighting strategies." She said, somewhat frightened.  
  
He made his eyes into slits. "Will do," he said and flew back up to his throne. He chanted something and the next thing Sakura knew, she was flying into another dimension. She was very frightened, but she trusted Shi-Yu with her life.  
  
She landed on a platform and a very sexy, hot young man walked over to her. He looked her up and down and Sakura blushed. He smiled and licked his lips.  
  
"So, you must be the one my brother sent. Nice," he said, smiled seductively. Sakura gasped. She knew he looked familiar. He looked just like Shi-Yu, except a lot hotter. Sakura looked him up and down, as well. Well-toned body structure, six-pack abs, short brown hair and brown eyes.  
  
He raised his eyebrow when he noticed Sakura checking him out. "Hey babe, watcha looking at?"  
  
Sakura looked up and blushed. "Nothing. Shall we get to work?"  
  
He grinned. "Sure, but you have to get in the battle costume." Sakura looked confused. 'Shi-Yu didn't say anything about that. Ok whatever.' She nodded. She followed Takashi into his house and he handed her the outfit. She walked into the training room and after a while she came out.  
  
She blushed as she walked out of the room. ' I can't believe this is the battle costume. I look like a freaken ballerina.' She stuck out her tongue in disgust. She called for Takashi.  
  
"Takashi! Where are you!!?!?" she yelled, signaling that she was ready to train. She turned around and saw Takashi coming around the corner. When he saw her, he stopped dead in his tracks. She was beautiful. His eyes went wide as he looked her up and down.  
  
Sakura blushed. "W-what are you looking at!?" she yelled at him. He shook his head abruptly and blushed very lightly. "N-nothing," he cleared his throat.  
  
He walked past her, than he turned around.  
  
"Are you coming?" he asked. Sakura nodded and followed him into the chamber. Sakura looked around. She gasped. It was so.white. She saw him walk over to a place where he kept the swords. He took one out, the best one there, and gave it to Sakura. He walked over to her and placed it in her hands. She laughed and gave it back to him. He looked confused. Sakura shook her head and chanted a spell in Chinese.  
  
Suddenly a sword appeared in her right hand. Takashi gasped. "That's my brother's sword.."  
  
Sakura grinned. "He gave it to me. He said that it would help me fight." She sighed. "But it didn't help me in the fight with Syaoran."  
  
Takashi took the sword and examined it. It was beautiful, fit for a princess. 'Wow.' He thought. 'He must really treasure her to give her his sword.' He looked up at her.  
  
"Do you.have a battle costume?" She nodded. The next thing he knew, a beautiful butterfly was standing in front of him. She had white wings, fiery red eyes, black, long hair, and a red dress like outfit that went down to mid thigh. Takashi's mouth dropped to the floor.  
  
'Wow. I can't. say how beautiful she is.' His eyes were wide and Sakura saw him staring at her. She blushed. "Lets get to work!" she yelled at him, making him jump. He nods.  
  
She gets in her fighting stance and Takashi launches a kick at her. Sakura jumps back surprised. "Wait. this isn't the training that Shi-Yu said I would be getting." He said, confused.  
  
"I know. You must beat my in a sparring match to reach you're true powers." He grinned. Sakura nods. Takashi tries to land a punch on Sakura, but she blocks him. Takashi swings around and aims for Sakura's head but she jumps back, and grins. 'Wow, Shi-Yu trained her better then I thought. Or was it just in bed.' He grimaced and kept focused.  
  
He saw Sakura take out her sword and place in front of her. He took out his sword, and did the same. Sakura launched for him. Takashi squinted his eyes and got prepared. Sakura launched at him and he Takashi grinned. The next thing Sakura knew, he was gone. Sakura gasped.  
  
Takashi appeared behind her and grabbed her by the neck. Sakura gasped for air and her hands flew up to his to try and move them. She closed her eyes. She thrust her elbow into his groin and he gasped and let go. She twirled around and took her sword to his neck and sliced it slightly. She laughed.  
  
Takashi gasped. He didn't think Sakura would penetrate him. He smiled slightly. "Good job, butterfly," he said. Sakura looked confused. 'Butterfly? What kinda name is that?' she thought. She looked up and he disappeared. She gasped.  
  
"Sakura!" Shi-Yu called. Sakura slowly turned around and saw Shi-Yu. She quickly bowed to him. "Hello, Master. I have completed my training. I have defeated your brother."  
  
Shi-Yu smirked. "You are not done yet, my servant. You still have to fight me," he grinned. Sakura stood up and gasped. "But."  
  
Shi-Yu frowned. "You question me, Sakura?! Don't question me, damn you! If I say you will fight me, then you will! You understand!?" He growled angrily. Sakura slowly nodded. This was the end for her.  
  
Hello minna! ^_^' I kinda switched around the title alittle bit but that's ok! heh *sweatdrops* hope you aren't mad at me! well if you liked it, or didn't like it lol please R/R!!! I think I am coming out with a new DBZ fic *laughs evilly* ne wayz.like I said R/R! I think I am going to update Dirty Dancing soon to so..um..yeah..lol see ya later!  
  
Next Chapter: Training with Shi-Yu  
  
~*KURA*~ 


End file.
